Thriller - Dramione
by MorphineJackson
Summary: Draco no es la bestia que está atrapado en su castillo, No está condenado a morir si no conoce el verdadero amor. No, él es un vampiro que se dedicaba a espiar a una mujer en particular. Hermione no es la bella del cuento, ella es una boxeadora, y es observada por un vampiro, o bueno eso lo descubre luego de ser secuestrada en medio de la noche. canción: Thriller - Michael Jackson
1. Prólogo

Era una gran noche ya que además de ser Halloween, una vez más Hermione había ganado una pelea. Estaba un Escalón más arriba de alcanzar su sueño. Ser campeona mundial de boxeo.

Caminaba de regreso a casa. Por las calles había montones de niños, jóvenes y padres disfrazados de zombies, vampiros, fantasmas y demás monstruos, celebraban la noche de brujas con gran entusiasmo.

Bueno, Hermione no tenía ningún disfraz, además tener del rostro inflamado —por los golpes que había recibido en el ring—. Añadiendo a eso que el hecho de que iba por treinta años, tampoco creía en los seres extraños por que no era una niña.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, se colocó los audífonos y empezó a caminar al ritmo de la canción _"Rolling in the deep"_ de Adele. No era que estuviera despechada, solo le gustaba el ritmo, además su último novio ahora era su mejor amigo.

No vivía en una mansión o un lugar acaudalado, no por falta de dinero sino por que le gustaba la vida sencilla, sus padres eran dueños de un centro comercial del cual ella se haría cargo tras dar a luz a un hijo varón o eso decía el testamento de su abuelo. Dinero no le faltaba, era boxeadora profesional y modelo.

Notó que cerca a su casa no había nadie pidiendo dulces, inclusive las luces del alumbrado público empezaban a fallar, debería quejarse pronto para que lo arreglasen.

En sus auriculares empezó a sonar la canción _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson, si había algo capaz de asustarla era esa canción, claro el sonido de los pasos, la puerta y los aullidos la asustaban, pero aún así la amaba.

— Solo es una canción, No te asustes, solo te faltan tres manzanas para llegar a casa.— se dijo cuando Michael Jackson empezaba a cantar. Menuda canción terrorífica y las luces no ayudaban.

**_Se acerca la media noche y algo malvado acecha en la obscuridad bajo la luz de la luna_**

Oh, vaya suerte que tenía Hermione Jean Granger, sí, la luna llena estaba iluminando cuando fallaba el alumbrado público, además de que era más de las once, así que técnicamente se acercaba la media noche.

**_Ves algo que ocasiona que se detenga tu corazón y tratas de gritar pero el terror se lleva el sonido y sin que puedas evitarlo_**

**_comienzas a congelarte_**

Hermione podría jurar que alguien la seguía o la estaba viendo, aunque claro podría ser el hecho de estar escuchando una canción "espeluznante". Cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar a Michael maquillado como un zombie bailando. No existían tales criaturas como muertos vivientes u hombres lobos vagando (bailando) en la oscuridad ¿o si?.

**_El horror te mira directamente a los ojos y quedas paralizado._**

Junto a ella apareció un hombre, rubio. Dejó de prestar atención a la canción por el temor de que cualquier cosa que dijera el cantante se hiciera realidad.

Eres una mujer de treinta años, no puedes asustarte como una adolescente. Se dijo, era para calmar su corazón por que empezaba a sentirlo en la garganta.

— ¿La canción habla de vampiros?— el hombre que no debía pasar de los 33 años le sonrió. No había abierto la boca. Lo había oído en su mente.

Quizás estaba volviéndose loca, quizás tantos golpes recibidos la estaban haciendo perder la cordura. Aceleró el paso.

—Debo llegar a casa. — Sacó el teléfono y le subió el volumen a la canción.

Michael tenía el poder de predecir su vida o quizás era coincidencia, no había oído nada parecido a que las canciones de un cantante fallecido hicieran hacer tales cosas.

Aunque siendo sincera antes de terminar su relación con Theo había estado escuchando _Just good friends_ de Michael Jackson, y dos horas más tarde había finalizado su relación para ahora ser amigos.

— No es coincidencia, las canciones que escuchas se hacen realidad por que crees en ellas. — otra vez oyó esa voz en su cabeza.

Hermione miro hacia atrás, el hombre vestido de negro la seguía y le sonreía. Había un gesto de superioridad en él, se dio la vuelta para volver a ignorarlo.

Llegó a su casa, abrió la cerca y subió las gradas, insertó la llave, si era cierto lo que decía el extraño..estaba apunto de ser asesinada o raptada o quien sabe que!.

Volvió a prestar atención las palabras de Michael mientras giraba la llave.

**_Eso es una película espeluznante, noche espeluznante, porque yo puedo estremecerte más que lo que se atrevería cualquier fantasma, chica, esto es espeluznante, noche espeluznante._**

Hermione miró hacia atrás y el hombre estaba pasando la cerca... ¿Como lo hacía? Pues... Estaba flotando. Quizás el refresco de naranja que había bebido pudo haber contenido algún alucinógeno.

Se metió a su casa, apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta. Respiró profundamente.

— Solo estás cansada. — se dijo.

— Así que déjame abrazarte fuerte

**_y compartir el miedo taladrador, creador de escalofríos, espeluznante, aquí esta noche._**— la voz de Michael y la del extraño se sincronizaron.

—Voy a morir como la chica del cortometraje. — empezó a respirar rápidamente. Bueno no se sabía si Ola Ray había muerto, pero el final daba a entender que si.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó otra canción de Michael Jackson, si era cierto lo que decía el extraño debía de elegir una buena canción, pasó por la lista de sus favoritas: _Is It Scary_ y _Ghosts_ aparecían primero. ¿Acaso amaba las películas de terror?. Bueno le gustaba Michael Jackson y esos cortos. Pero aún no era campeona mundial de boxeo para morir manos de una alucinación.

Sintió como la puerta era empujada y forzada.

— Abre. — volvió a oír en su mente.

— ¡No lo haré hasta que encuentre una canción que me deje vivir!. — Gritó Hermione.

Incluso viendo los nombres de las canciones se le había olvidado de que iban, maldita sea, Las que sabía que no debía poner eran _Give In To Me, In The Closet, Break Of Dawn_. No quería ser tocada por un extraño.

Escuchó crujidos de la puerta, la voz de Vincent Price la estaba poniendo más ansiosa, además de que casi podría darle un paro cardíaco.

**_Se están acercando para sellar tu destino y aunque peleas por mantenerte vivo tu cuerpo comienza a temblar_**

**_Porque ningún mortal común puede resistir la maldad de lo espeluznante... (carcajada) _**

Esa maldita risa la asustaba, siempre lo hacía. La puerta dio un gran crujido para terminar de romperse y ella presionó una canción al azar.

Acurrucada pudo oír la canción en sus auriculares, era _The Way You Make Me Feel._ Se centró en el ritmo, debía de oírla más, centrarse en la voz de Michael y disfrutarla o sería presa de algún ente maligno, es decir su alucinación. —¡por eso no consumo drogas!. — gritó.

**_Hey, chica bonita de tacones altos,_**

**_me das una fiebre como la que no había conocido jamás._**

**_Eres un producto de la belleza,_**

**_me gusta el ritmo con el que caminas._**

**_Tu hablar, tu vestido_**.

El joven encendió las luces, la veía extrañado, como si fuera un sueño, como si fuera la chica más hermosa del mundo.

**_Siento tu fiebre desde millas de distancia, te recogeré en mi coche_**

**_y pintaremos la ciudad._**

**_Solo bésame, cielo, y dime dos veces que tú eres para mí._**

Demonios al parecer terminaría acosada y atrapada por su alucinación. El cual se acercó a ella, la tomó y alzó en brazos.

—¡No me hagas daño!. — exclamó Hermione.

— Claro que no, solo vengo para llevarte conmigo, hay mucho de que hablar. — Dicho eso la sacó de su casa y salieron volando. O bueno el volaba.

Cerró los ojos. Nunca más volveré a beber jugo de naranja, si luna vuelve a darme otro lo tiraré al retrete. Se prometió, estaba segura de que estaba drogada y quizás esto arruinaría su carrera por estar dopada y alucinando.

— Disfruta el paisaje Hermione, por que ahora eres mía. Soy un vampiro. — Ésta vez el hombre habló y su voz era profunda.

—Esos seres existen en las películas y libros de ficción. — respondió Hermione.

— ¿Entonces como explicas que estoy flotando en el aire como super-man? — preguntó él.

— Mi jugo de naranja tenía alguna droga o puede que haya quedado noqueada en la pelea. — respondió Hermione con escepticismo.

— Esto será más difícil de lo que creí. — habló con molestia el hombre "Vampiro"


	2. Capítulo 1

Estaba esperando los resultados del jurado, Hermione Granger se sentía segura de haber ganado en el ring por puntos, la rusa había sido un fuerte contrincante, difícil de noquear. Había dado lo mejor de sí en cada round de esta pelea por que deseaba el título de campeona mundial.

— Svetlana Kulakova "La Zarina" tiene 90 puntos pierde contra los 97 puntos de ¡Hermione Granger "La bruja estadounidense"! — anunció el presentador

El referí le alzó el brazo, era inevitable no llorar. Theodore ingresó al ring, la alzó en brazos mientas Luna y el público presente aplaudía.

Le dolía el rostro, pero aún así era feliz. Theodore la había entrenado por diez años y al fin habían alcanzado la meta mutua.

— ¡Felicitaciones Mione!. — le gritó Luna cuando ella alzaba el cinturón y era cubierta por su bandera americana.

Podía oír la canción "We Are The Champions" de Queen. Aquella noche la había escuchado mientras calentaba sus músculos. Era cierto las canciones se hacían realidad por que creía en ellas.

¿Creer en ellas? ¿Estoy Soñando?. Se preguntó, se hacía consciente, su alucinación le había dicho aquello.

Hermione abrió los ojos, lo primero que observó fue el techo. había una pintura tétrica, una mujer era mordida en la garganta por un hombre, la sangre se dispersaba por la piel desnuda de la mujer. La sangre era recogida en una copa de plata. En la pintura la pareja estaba desnuda en medio de sábanas rojas.

¿Que tipo de loco tiene esta decoración?. La pintura rayaba en lo ridículo, no lo consideraba arte. Era una escena de terror.

Entonces recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pasó su manos por sus garganta. — No hay ningún agujero. ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Estaba drogada.

— quisieras. — oyó en su mente.

Hermione se sentó rápidamente, de un salto salió de la cama y traía puesto un vestido de los 50s, era color rojo.

Buscó su teléfono. No había rastro de su adorado teléfono. —¿donde lo perdí? ¿Estoy Soñando?

— Lo tengo yo, tendrás que buscarme— oyó en su mente.

Hermione salió de la cama. — Mira Edward Cullen no me salgas con esas cosas. Dame mi teléfono y prometo no romperte la cara.

— ¿a quien comparas con ese chiste de vampiro?. — la voz se oyó ahora en la casa. — Soy Draco Malfoy.

— la comparación es justa. — Hermione salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por el pasillo lúgubre. — Lees la mente, tal parece que me has estado acosando

— un par de veces, pero no soy un vampiro cualquiera. — esta vez le vio al final del pasillo. — Soy Draco Malfoy...

— Un loco que se alucina vampiro. ¿Que harás? ¿Morderme? ¿Me convertirás en vampiro? Así como Edward lo hizo con Bella. — Hermione caminaba hacía él, no le tenía miedo. — Dame mi teléfono o convertiré tu quinta vértebra en la sexta.

— ¿es que no sabes quien soy? — preguntó el vampiro.

— por el ambiente en el que me tienes puedo asegurar que eres un loco con dinero. — respondió Hermione, seguía acercándose a él.

— Soy Draco Malfoy. Dueño de la discográfica Warner Music Group. — se presentó, empezó a caminar para darle alcance a la joven.

— si de presumir se trata yo soy dueña de un centro comercial. — añadió cuando ambos estaban cara a cara. — Superman rubio. ¿Me devolverás mi teléfono?.

Draco negó con la cabeza y en menos de tres segundos hermione lo tenía con la cara en el piso. Le hacía una llave. — alza la mano derecha para devolver mi teléfono, mano izquierda para morir aquí.

— No puedo mover la mano. — Hermione tenía su mano presionada con su rodilla. —¿me aceptas el pie?.

Hermione hizo presión en el cuerpo del supuesto vampiro. — Deja de bromear idiota, mi teléfono ahora. —Ordenó.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Quien me manda a secuestrar a una boxeadora?. — No tenía fuerza sobrehumana, no era una bestia. — Bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

Hermione sacó el teléfono y lo liberó. Empezó a marcar el número de Luna, necesitaba salir de donde sea que estuviera. Le dio la espalda al hombre que tosía en el suelo.

— Luna, dime donde estoy... Rastrea la llamada. Creo que me secuestro un loco o me drogaste con tu jugo de naranja. — Ordenó y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Sin finalizar la llamada. — ¿Por donde salgo?

Le preguntó al hombre que se levantaba adolorido.

— No vas a salir, estás en mi mansión y harás lo que...

Hermione Granger no estaba dispuesta a oír más, se acercó y con un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente. — Serás idiota, a mi nadie me intimida. — sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. —¿ya sabes donde estoy?.

— En la casa de los Malfoy, son parte de la realeza de Escocia. Conde es el título que ostenta — respondió Luna. — El dueño es un hombre acaudalado, dicen que esa familia cuenta mitos de vampiros, cosas para mantener alejado a los curiosos.

—¿estás diciendo que terminé al otro lado del mundo?. — preguntó perpleja. — ¿cómo acabé aquí?.

— Dímelo a mi, yo acabo de rastrearte, además de que has estado desaparecida por una semana, tus padres te están buscando por todo California, tu puerta estaba rota. — Luna hablaba tan rápido que la confundía.

— Envía un helicoptero a sacarme de aquí y un abogado ya que acabo de noquear al dueño de está mansión. — Hermione se oía avergonzada.

— vamos en tu rescate. Estaremos en ocho horas, a las 4 de la mañana estaremos llegando — respondió Luna y finalizó la llamada.

Luna era una hacker, que siempre estaba con una laptop y unos lentes extraños, era una friki.

su mejor y única amiga. La única que la había apoyado cuando decidió boxear y dejar en el olvido su profesión. Algo que disgustó a sus padres.

— Mira Malfoy, si tratas de herirme no dudare en volver a noquearte. — decidió arrastrar el cuerpo a la habitación más cercana donde lo ataría de pies a cabeza. — No tendré piedad de ti. No voy a generar ningún síndrome de Estocolmo.


	3. Capítulo 2

¿Que es lo peor de salir con una boxeadora?. Exacto. Que a la primera discusión te va a noquear... O eso dicen.

Hermione estaba esperando en el techo de esa mansión, había amordazado al hombre, además de que lo había golpeado unas 7 veces cada vez que despertaba. No le iba a Dar la oportunidad de defenderse pues a sus ojos no era más que un secuestrador.

Era las 4 de la mañana, temblaba de frío además de que la mansión estaba lejos de la ciudad, además le dolía la cabeza.

Empezó a vislumbrar el helicóptero, además de que las hélices hacían un ruido molesto. Se colocó los audífonos. "Liberian Girl" de Michael Jackson empezó a sonar y ella tarareaba.

El helicóptero le lanzó una escalera de cuerdas, así que de mala gana lo tomó y empezó a subir. Una vez dentro vislumbró al hermano mayor de Luna.

— Mione. — el hombre se le lanzó encima antes de que pudiera esquivarlo. — Me tenías preocupado, día y noche no he podido dormir.

Aquel hombre era Cormac Lovegood, un chico completamente opuesto a su hermana, él era el tipo que le exigía dejar el boxeo y volver a actuar como la heredera de sus padres. Un ex novio.

Hermione se separó de él de un puntapié. — Cormac... No me gusta que me toques. Acabo de salir del lugar donde estuve al parecer cautiva una semana.

El rubio se tocó la mejilla, la tenía húmeda. —¿te estás de sangrando?. — preguntó cuando vio el líquido rojo entre sus dedos.

Me revisé hace unas horas y no había nada de nada. Pensó.

— Voy a revisarte. — Cormac era su médico personal. Le tomó y la recostó en sus piernas, le revisó la garganta. — ¿Te mordió un vampiro? Tienes un par de agujeros aquí. — acaricio su yugular. — parece que estuvieron experimentando contigo.

Aquello fue demasiado, no podía con tanta carga, no recordaba tal cosa. Su vida estaba cambiando, era como si estuviera en una película de terror, su mundo estaba cambiando y de convertía en algo espeluznante.

Ocho horas más tarde se encontraba en una camilla de hospital con varios tubos y cánulas. Le dolía el cuerpo inmensamente todo lo veía blanco y dolía el siquiera intentar mover su cuello.

Luna estaba junto a ella observando con sus grandes anteojos la portátil que tenía en sus manos, parecía estar ensimismada en aquella máquina puesto que estaba buscando información y Hermione simplemente se quedó observándola no podía hablar le dolía la garganta y apenas podía mover los ojos.

Cormac entró vestido con una bata blanca como el médico que era así que se quedó mirándola y negó con la cabeza como si tuviera una mala noticia.

— No sé qué sucedió —dijo y en miró a Hermione — es como si un nuevo Gen hubiera entrado en ella y su ADN ha sido modificado de cierta manera no sabemos que reacción o consecuencias puedean estar ocurriendo dentro de ella hasta que mejore su condición física o siga entrenando.

—¿Crees que los vampiros existen? —preguntó Luna y luego miró a Hermione a los ojos — he estado investigando Y al parecer el chico escocés que te ha secuestrado es nada nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Se dice que creen es un vampiro algo que va contra la lógica de alguna persona escéptica pero si crees en mitos y cuentos como yo pues simplemente Hermione ha sido mordida por un vampiro y creo que ahora va a convertirse en murciélago será la campeona mundial de boxeo si que pudiera adquirir la superfuerza ¡es algo emocionante!

Cormac puso los ojos en blanco, su hermana siempre salía con cada tontería y cosas frikis. todo tipo de idioteces que cuestionaban a la lógica de las cosas porque obviamente ningún tipo de vampiro existía. La respuesta era que habían experimentado con Hermione, Aunque claro en los exámenes había salido negativo a cualquier tipo de uso de drogas.— lo mejor será que Hermione repose— habló en tono autoritario— tiene que descansar no puede prestar atención a esas estúpidas ideas que le metes, suficiente tiene con que le hayas dado algún tipo de droga en el jugo de naranja que le ofreciste después de combate. es claro que estuvo alucinando con que un chico la secuestro y la llevó por los cielos. cuando simplemente pudo haber sido atacada por unos secuestradores que rompieron su puerta y terminó en la Escocia.

Luna miró enojada su hermano, siempre, siempre y siempre mil veces siempre hacia así ese tipo de comentarios para herirla. Jamás entendería Hermione, nunca le daría la mano Aunque todo hubiese sido una alucinación él no debería actuar de esa manera tan estúpida y fría. Debería consolarla y ayudarla. Por ser todo lo contrario Hermione terminó con él y ella siguió siendo su mejor amiga porque le dio valor para cumplir sus metas y sus sueños. — no le no le di ningún tipo de droga a mi amiga, yo jamás haría eso por que yo la quiero y la valoro... no como tú que eres un grandísimo tonto, hermano, tú desperdiciaste los sentimientos que Hermione tenía por ti obligándola a tratar de cumplir tus sueños, ella nunca quiso ser la heredera de aquel centro comercial, ella nunca quiso tomar las riendas de ese lugar. Pero tu solamente ves tus intereses primero ya tú querías terminar siendo el esposo de Hermione, tener un hijo con ella para así tomar las riendas del centro comercial ¿cierto?.

Cormac sonrío —desde luego hermana siempre quise eso y Hermione lo supo desde el principio. siempre supo mis intenciones ¿porque crees que sigo siendo su médico y no su novio? siempre lo supo — miró a Hermione la veía los ojos —por esa razón es que terminamos porque esupo que yo jamás podría darle el amor que necesitaba.

Theo ingresó rápidamente se acercó hasta la cama y tomó la mano derecha de Hermione aquella mano era suave y tibia. — Ya envié un informe a La Prensa, he dicho que habías sido secuestrada pero que ya estás de regreso.

— ¿tú me creerías si te digo que Hermione ha sido mordida por un vampiro? —Luna dio un suspiro cansado, ya que Theo la veía como si estuviera loca. — Olvídalo.

**Estados Unidos, California**

**Una semana antes Halloween, 2019**

Un año había transcurrido desde aquel incidente, desde aquel secuestro. el cambio en el ADN había hecho que Hermione fuera mucho más ágil en cuanto a dar golpes, en cuanto al deporte practicaba kick boxing, Kung Fu y karate. simplemente era perfecta.

Hermione sentía que hacía trampa, le dolía no poder hacerlo por sí sola sin aquel sin aquella mutación en su ADN. deseaba 100000 veces ser una mujer normal.

Estaba en su gimnasio acababa de salir de la ducha Así que empezó a cepillarse los dientes frente al espejo. al hacerlo notó que sus dientes, los caminos empezaron a crecer puntiagudos y filosos, se enjuagó la boca rápidamente —parezco un vampiro. — sí que Parecía un vampiro. ¡Luna tenía razón! toda aquella situación le resultaba espeluznante. Se sentía asustada. Trató de romperse los dientes Pero eran tan fuertes que terminaron doliendole las encías

Asustada salió del baño cubriendose la boca con la mano, al estar fuera vio a un chico en su gimnasio que estaba alzando unas pesas de 200 kg como si se tratara de un par de cojines

Era aquel hombre que la había secuestrado sus ojos grises, su piel pálida y su cabello platinado. Estaba sudoroso él dejó las pesas a un lado y la miró —Ya estás lista cariño. He venido por ti.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al oír eso. Definitivamente ese hombre parecía un loco.

—¿en lugar de decir tonterías? ¿Por qué no actúas de manera normal? — Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

_Este idiota debería dejar de creer que soy de su propiedad._

Draco sólo sonrió mientras veía los colmillos en la boca de la castaña. — El día más normal para mi es Halloween.

Si, definitivamente este seguiría actuando como un bicho raro.

Hermione se acercó a él. —Yo te he visto antes, cuando era estudiante en Cambridge. — lo rodeó, quería ver como podría noquearle y sacarle toda la información sobre vampiros . — No dijiste nada cuando nos veíamos en algunas clases, es más Luna me lo recordó. ¿Por qué me molestas ahora que hago lo que me gusta?

— eres libre y me gustan tus alas. — Draco le sonrió mientras se encogió de hombros.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. — Estás mintiendo.

— Me gustan las mujeres rudas. Me has golpeado, algo que nadie ha hecho. — en los ojos del Superman rubio veía Lujuria. — Pues acércate y te romperé el cuello.

Era estúpido si creía que le dejaría tocarla.

Él la ignoró largamente— ¿Que opinas de ser vampiro?.

— Detesto no poder salir al medio día en verano o cual quier día caluroso, siento que me derrito. Además de que odio no ser normal. —se lamentó Hermione alzando una de las pesas. — siento que hago trampa en las peleas, deseo ser normal.

Draco Malfoy empezó a reír fuertemente. — Eres divertida, aunque claro tu madre no te dijo nada sobre tu vida, es normal que reacciones así yo lo hice.

Hermione le miró sin comprender. ¿Acaso ese idiota sabía algo que ella no?

— Cuando te mordí hice qué tu sangre despertará, no te pasé ningún gen de vampiro si es piensas. — Draco empezó a flotar, o bueno se sentó en el aire.

— ¿estás diciendo que yo?. — Hermione señaló sus colmillos — tenía ésto en mi antes de que...

Draco asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Tu madre es de Inglaterra cierto?

Sí. Su madre era inglesa, sabía la historia de memoria, Jean Windsor de tan sólo 20 años iba caminando por el puente Westminster Bridge cuando un joven americano le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba un grupo de turistas ya que se había perdido. Pero en ninguna parte hablaba de vampiros.

— Sí.

— Es una Windsor, una mujer que tiene poder y dinero, no entiendo por que renunció a su título real, bueno ciertamente jamás hubiera heredado la corona pero podría haber tenido un pequeño castillo. — Draco se perdió en sus pensamientos mientas flotaba y daba vueltas en el aire.

— Dijo que estaba enamorada de papá. Además papá no es pobre. — Lo decía por todo lo que poseía su padre.

— ¿Has notado que tu madre parece no envejecer?— o claro que si lo había notado, parecía una mujer de cuarenta años cuando e realidad tenía 55.

— No vas a convencerme con esas ideas, yo soy una mujer escéptica. — Hermione lo miró a los ojos grises . — Ahora dime como puedo deshacerme de los colmillos.

Draco suspiró. — piensa en tu dentadura normal, imagina que está normal. Cuando estés nerviosa o enojada crecerán sin más.

Sí, funcionaba apenas pensó en lo que él le dijo.

— Me voy a casa a descansar, en la noche tengo una cena y no es de negocios. — tomó una mochila y sacó su teléfono, quería escuchar algo de música mientras trotaba a casa.—¿ya te vas? Tengo que cerrar el gimnasio.

—¿estás de broma?. — preguntó el rubio, la veía con un credulidad. — ¿No me vas a agradecer?

Hermione roló los ojos, era incansable ese tarado — Gracias, ¿Ya te vas?

— No, he venido a quedarme. — respondió Draco.

— Suerte visitando Estados Unidos. — Dicho eso lo tomó de un brazo, él seguía flotando así que fue fácil sacarlo del establecimiento.

Una vez fuera Hermione se puso los audífonos, _You__Are__Not__Alone_de Michael Jackson empezó a sonar. Sí, no quería sentirse mal sola en su casa, Vivía en Los Olivos una pequeña población de no más de 900 personas, eso quedaba en California. Su casa quedaba a unas cuadras de su Gimnasio, también su casa quedaba a 15 minutos del Rancho Neverland del que en vida había sido dueño Michael Jackson.

**No estás sola, Yo estoy aquí contigo,**  
**Aunque estamos lejos, Tu estás siempre en mi corazón, No estás sola.**

Le gustaba esa canción, una hermosa balada que la hacía calmarse cuando tenía problemas o como hoy qué le habían salido colmillos Sintió como le quitaban los audífonos de un tirón.

—¡ladrón!. — Gritó Hermione y dió un puñetazo al aire.

— Casi. — El superman rubio tenía su teléfono en las manos. — Tienes un buen gancho derecho. Podrías matarme si yo pudiera morir.

Hermione suspiró cansada— dame mi teléfono, no quiero jugar a la dama indefensa y al loco que muerde chicas inocentes.

— Solo te mordí a ti. — Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Hermione, ya le había dicho que para despertarla o algo así, pero quería saber más.

— por qué me gustas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. Vaya que ese hombre estaba loco apenas se habían visto unas tres veces.

Las castaña se acercó a él dando tres pasos. — y tu a mi. — cuando Draco dio un paso hacia ella para acortar la distancia, Hermione le arrebató su amado teléfono y salió corriendo como una ladrona — ¡Eso fue fácil!

Draco se quedó mirando hacia donde la mujer huía, engañado y burlado era co se sentía. ¿Con que Hermione quería jugar?. Bien, jugaría con ella y le enseñaría quien manda. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa de la boxeadora. — Corre todo lo que quieras, yo te encontraré.


	5. Capítulo 4

Definitivamente para la época de la guerra, Draco estaba en la piscina, Draco estaba sentado viéndola nadar.

Si iba a jugar tenis con luna, Draco estaba mirándola. Si iba al gimnasio, Draco estaba como su entrenador.

Theo había tenido un par de diferencias con el rubio por cambiar el ritmo del entrenamiento. Luna solo le decía: "Sé que es un vampiro para cuando discutes con Theo sus dientes crecen". "Sería una hermosa historia de amor, Hazle caso amiga"

Hermione tomaba el té mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio que estaba entretenido jugando con una cuchara.

_Es guapo. - Lo ha_ sido. - _Pero es un arrogante posesivo. Si fuera más humano me gustaría._

Draco la miró.

\- No estas muy lejos de serlo. - Respondió Hermione y se llevó el té a la boca.

El vampiro soltó un largo suspiró. - Huelo aceptación en ti, creo que ya empiezas a gustar de mi.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. - Vives en mi casa, viene mi comida, estás siempre cerca. Tienes que gustarte de alguna forma ya que no te vas. Además de que hace mucho que no ...

Draco comenzó a olfatear el Ambiente como un perro - Si hasta aquí siento que estas necesitando ...

\- ¿Entonces que dados ...? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Acepto. —Draco la miró a los ojos. - Pero serás mía siempre.

\- Entonces no. - Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras dejaste el té. - No tengo deseos de estar bajo tu yugo.

Draco rió fuertemente. - Ya eres mía, lo Fuiste desde que te mordí.

Hermione le lanzó la taza en la cabeza. - Al Diablo. Ni siquiera me besaste para hacerlo.

\- Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar. - a la velocidad de la luz Draco cruzó el espacio que los separaba.

El amor no fue alimentado, fue apasionado y lleno de sangre, sus dientes crecieron y se mordieron mutuamente. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y Hermione de dejó llevar.

Theo estaba mirando a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro. Ya que está en mi cara.

\- Bien, Hermione ¿Qué sucede? - Theo decidió romper el hielo. -? ¿Dónde está tu galán?

\- Con Luna. - Respondió la castaña. - Ellos están preparando todo para ...

—¿Tu boda? —Preguntó Theo. - ¿Vas a casarte y quieres que el padrino de tu boda?

Hermione le miró asustada - Que Rocky me libre de esa desventura. No.

Theo rió al verla ofendida. - Entonces ...

\- Lunaestáenamoradadeti. - habló tan rápido que Theo no la entendió.

—¿Luna qué?

\- Le gustas, deberías haber tenido la cuenta, no somos un par de chiquillos. - Hermione le regañó la enojada.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Era ella. Soltó un largo suspiro ..

\- Lo sé, me gustaría salir con ella, pero el hecho de que tus amigos encontrarán la felicidad antes que tu. - Theo le tomó las manos. - Si te encuentras con quien amar me sentiré libre de culpa.

_Culpa ... Me siento culpable por que no eres feliz._

_-_ ¡Eh! Yo estoy bien. Traigo loco al vampiro ... A Draco. - sonrió de manera nerviosa.

\- Sal con él entonces. - aconsejó Theo.

\- No puedo, él ... Me ha dado el tiempo y me ha gustado. - Hermione estaba nerviosa. - No quiero darle poder sobre mi.

Theo le sonrió. - Lo que dudo, tienes mucha fuerza.

* * *

—¿Oye Malfoy los vampiros pueden tener hijos?. - Hermione buscó desde el sofá en la que estaba recostada.

Draco estaba bebiendo una Pepsi. - ¿Me estas pidiendo uno?

\- No te hagas ilusiones. - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. - Solo que el periodo no me ha llegado.

—¿Periodo? ¿De qué? .— Draco dejó su Pepsi. - ¿De que estás hablando?

**Somos dueños del momento, te sientes lo que yo siento ...**

\- La menstruación. - Hermione tocó su vientre. - Tu y yo tenías el sexo y no he llegado a mi período, tengo 30 años y era una mujer muy buena antes de que me mordieras y me convertieras en vampiro.

\- Ya eras un vampiro, tu madre lo es, tu lo eras desde siempre. - Draco flotó hasta ella. - Y aparte de eso, respondiendo a tu pregunta ... Sí, Los vampiros podemos tener hijos, solo que podríamos tardar mucho. Sería una cuestión de milagro lograrlo a la primera.

\- Pues tienes que haber rezado mucho Malfoy, que tienes tu milagro cumplido. - Hermione lo regañó tocando su vientre. - Cormac me dio la noticia esta mañana.

En el espacio se tratara. Incluso el gato.

¿Qué es lo que nunca se casaría? Jamás lo haría.

Podría vivir con Draco Malfoy por el bien su hijo, pero no estaba nada enamorado de ese idiota. En especial cuando ahora actúe más idiota de lo normal.


	6. Epílogo

El amor es PELIGROSO aún más cuando te niegas a sentir, te acosa y te persigue hasta que ya no puedes huir.

**Tu y yo haciendo el amor hasta acabar otra noche.**

Definitivamente su vida sexual con el vampiro iba a aumentar, en la cocina, en el baño del gimnasio, en la piscina, flotando en el aire, mordidas, marcas ... Gritos de placer. Pero no eran nada, no eran novios. Solo amantes que tendrían un hijo.

**Tu cambiaste mi mundo, como una película ...**

Nunca antes había sido creado en vampiros.

Era feliz, no necesitaba formalizar su relación, Draco podía estar con una mujer que se convierta en una noche y ella no se sentiría afectada, ni se sentiría tan feliz.

Aunque no hayas tenido que ver con ella, he tenido que terminar en la casa del gato o en la casa de Theo.

Los padres de la fortuna de Granger. Quedaron encantados con el padre fuera británico y rubio. Ya que eso es auguraba tener un nieto con excelentes genes.

No tengo nada que ver con sus suegros, en especial su suegra, esa mujer tenía su origen, era satisfactoria para que una vez fuera un vampiro completamente.

\- Tu madre me pone los pelos de punta. - Se quejó Draco mientras picaba los tomates, un antojo de Hermione. - Con una madre así hasta que me hice independiente en cuando pudiera.

\- Ahora me entiendes. - Hermione suspiró. - Definitivamente mi hijo.

\- Nuestro ..

Hermione soltó un pequeño gruñido. - Nuestro hijo tiene la peor abuela.

\- mi madre lo amaría pero está muerta al igual que mi padre. - suspiró draco. - Así son tus padres. Pobre de mi hijo.

\- Nuestro ...

\- Nuestro hijo ... Al pequeño Scorpius lo imagino como un pequeño castaño de cabellos alborotados corriendo por la casa, curioseando en la casa del gato ... - Draco suspiró con emoción.

\- No, Scorpius será rubio como tu, de ojos grises y el cabello desastroso ... Haciendo travesuras con mi gato. - Hermione podría imaginar a su hijo correr.

\- Marry Me.

\- No. - respondió Hermione - Es tu quinto intento en el día y te aseguro que no hay fuerza en el mundo que me una vez.

Dracó comenzó a reír. - Algún día estarás distraída y aceptarás bebé.

\- No me digas bebé. - Hermione enfureció.

\- ¿Acaso vas a pedirme el divorcio ?. Oh! Espera No estamos casados para que te diga el bebé. - Draco se encargó de picar los tomates mientras veía a Hermione negar con la cabeza. ¿Al menos aceptar ser ser novia?

\- No, conformate con ser el padre de mi hijo. - le gruñó hermione.

\- Nuestro ...

\- Sí, eso.

Sí, estoy muy enamorado, pero no he tenido en su mano un hombre, ni una vez, ni una mujer ni una mujer ni un hombre ni un hombre ni una mujer ni una mujer ni una mujer ni una mujer ni una mujer.


End file.
